1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a stapler and more particularly to an improved anvil used in the stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There is known a stapler comprising a plastic magazine containing a set of staples, a plastic handle pivotally mounted on the upper portion of the magazine and a plastic base similarly pivotally mounted on the lower portion of the magazine, said handle including a metallic actuating member extending downwardly therefrom at the forward end, said actuating member being arranged such that when it is moved past openings formed through said magazine at its forward end, the forwardmost one of the staples contained in said magazine is driven downwardly out of said magazine to pass through objects to be bound and then engaged and caulked by an anvil on the forward end of said base. Such a stapler requires a tough and rigid anvil which can receive and inwardly caulk the legs of a driven staple toward the staple body. It can easily be thought out that a metallic anvil is rigidly mounted on a plastic base in place. In this connection, various proposals have been made in the art.
For example, the anvil can be formed as a curved and grooved member of a metal material such as spring steel, which member is fitted into a recess formed on the forward end of a base in position. In this arrangement, the recess of the base includes two latching holes formed therein at the opposite sides while the curved and grooved member includes two legs depending from the opposite sides thereof. The latching holes in the base respectively receive the legs of the curved and grooved member to rigidly position the curved and grooved member in the recess of the base. The latching holes are formed through the base at the recess thereof. The through-holes may be replaced simply by recesses if the lower ends of the legs on the curved and grooved member can satisfactorily be received and mounted in such recesses. In any event, the curved and grooved member requires two depending legs. Therefore, corresponding additional expense and material are required to produce the anvil.